


Frosted Windows

by Sphinxriddle



Series: Fragments of Voss [1]
Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: F/M, Fluff, I am baby so this will be uhh something? I guess?, Implied Relationships, Implied Sexual Content, Not Beta Read, this was a tumblr ask meme response i took a bit too far but here we go.
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-11
Updated: 2019-10-11
Packaged: 2020-12-09 05:57:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 553
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20989967
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sphinxriddle/pseuds/Sphinxriddle
Summary: It's a good morning in Camp Dragonhead, not long after the Ultima Weapons defeat.





	Frosted Windows

Gentle morning light flickered through the window, harsh winds rapped on the outside of the stones of Camp Dragonhead, the hearth in the small bed chamber struggled against the cold air long after it had been abandoned by the rooms two inhabitants. Crackling embers, wind, the gentle inhale and exhale of breath. A kindness given from the world to its assumed hero after the venture’ that was facing the Ultima weapon. 

Danica Voss turned over gently in the shared bed, nudging closer to her partner, burying her head in his chest and breathing deeply, strongly in the arms of sleep for the first time in a long time. Her mind dancing with images that for once were filled with hope, and dreams of better futures and days than those behind her. The very same images of life painting the world for her bed partners waking mind, as Lord Haurchefant began to stir, and with the fluttering of his eyes open, began to smile.

He had half the mind to pinch himself, for surely he was not yet awake. Even in his wildest dreams, he had never woken to such warmth in his arms. The manifestation of hope, gently snoring so close to his heart. Not that he had any doubt of the closeness he felt, the love, especially after the day before, but to believe it was real? That was a whole other endeavor. 

He exhaled a breath he didn’t know he had been holding, in something akin to gentle reverence that rustled her black hair. He smiled, gently unwinding one of his arms from around her to right what his breath had displaced. No. This was real. With that realization his smile only grew. The sleeping form of the warrior next to him attempted yet still to bury herself deeper in his chest, probably from the sudden chill at her shoulder where once was his hand. 

He felt a low chuckle echo in his chest, oh what he wouldn’t give for this to be his eternity. No Dravanian threat, no obligations, just the sound of wind and embers and the breath of his beloved. 

“My Beloved” 

Even to say it, in naught but a whisper, made his heart skip a beat in joy at the true reality of the situation. He dared hope it would continue to be so, even long after they left the warmth of his chambers and went back into the wide world of Eorzea, he to mounds of paperwork and she to wander the world once again. Saving those who need saving. 

Gently, caught up in his own thoughts, he leaned forward only to place a ghost of a kiss upon her forehead. Gold and green eyes fluttered open, still heavy with the chains of sleep. As much as he would have loved to stay there forever, he had reminded himself of his obligations, and of her own. 

“Good Morning.” 

She smiled up at him sleepy, her words muffled by heavy blankets. He felt like the sun had truly risen now, with just one look from her. He, though, must have looked dumbstruck, absolutely enthralled, to the point she wished to snap him from it, for but a moment later he felt her hand upon his cheek and her lips upon his. 

Yes. This was a Good Morning. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! First time writing for ffxiv and publishing at all so I really appreciate the time you took to read <3


End file.
